60% of the total scheduled beam time on BL4-2 is allocated for biological SAXS/D studies. The rear hutch part of the standard long camera is permanently installed in the rear hutch of BL4-2. The rest of the long camera and two other setups need be installed in the BL4-2 front hutch at the beginning of a block of SAXS/D user beam time. This installation takes place 1-3 times every beam time schedule period (typically 3 months), and involves adjusting beam line optics for SAXS/D experiments, aligning SAXS/D instruments and setting up electronic modules for the data acquisition systems and motion control. Switching from one SAXS/D setup to other setup is also done, depending on user requirement, a few times a month.